Ninja Origins
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: This is a story about a hero, from to the time he was conceived to the day he was born. Read on as the tales of this young man journeys to find away to bring peace and happiness to the world. Ocharem x2. Lemons. Naruto side character. Narutosmallharem.


Chapter one: Kimura and Uzumaki

It was currently just past midnight in Konoha, and the moon shone brightly as a pleasant cool breeze swept through the village. All around the village was interspersed with lush greenery. The streets bustled with happy inhabitants, going about their lives on this peaceful yet quiet night.

~Aah!~

While almost quiet...

Here in this in lovely home south from civilization lives a couple who has been the talk of village since the academy.

~"Y-Yess!"~

What are those two doing you ask and Who are they? While let's head to the bedroom, shall we?

~"Oh God Yes!"~

~"Kyahaha!"~

(Lemon warning)

In the huge master bedroom, we find close scattered on the floor and two people on the queen size bed both male and female performing the acts of intimacy.

~"Ah!"~

~"Ahh!"~

~"shaha my pussy!"~

~"Faster!"~

~"Harder!"~

~"Yes!"~

~"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY AHHHHH AAAAAAAAA !"~

The first was a extremely beautiful woman. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — that fell down to her ankles (waist length in the anime) with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. she wore a blue leaf headband on her forehead with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face. She was currently naked and covered with sweat as her eyes were closed in pleasure, She has a nice pair of developed C-cup breasts that were bouncing up and down from the movements as her hot, wet, slit was being plowed in and out by the man she loves on top of her. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki.

~"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!"~

The second was a handsome (no homo) man standing at 5'7 with a lean muscular build, he has smooth shoulder-length, blue hair — a common trait among the members of the Kimura clan — that covers the right half of his face, bright purple eyes, and fair skin. He wore a green leaf headband on his forehead. He was naked as the day he was born as he makes sweet love to the woman cherishes since they met in the academy. His name is Haru Kimura.

~"Ah Haru-kun!"~ Kushina cried out as Haru goes deeper inside his lover's pussy and hitting her womb repeatedly.

"Damn Baby! You're so tight, your pussy is sucking me in!" Haru said as he continues to fuck his sexy red haired girlfriend.

Kushina said nothing as she continues to moan loudly in pleasure but inside she was happy to receive his love and that to find a man likes her for who she is and not little her problem. (You all know what I am talking.)

~"AHH! OOH! AHH! NNN… MM… AAH! OH!"~

~"YES!"~

~"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!"~

~"MOTHER FUCKING HELL YEAH!"~

~"Harder! Faster! Haru-kun, punish your naughty Girlfriend! AHH! AH!"~

~"Yaah!"~

~"Oh God Yes!"~

~"Kyahaha!"~

"Ahh!"

"OH, YES!"

"Fuck me!"

"Fuck me harder!"

"Faster!"

"Ravage me!"

"Break me!"

"Make me yours!"

"Ah ah!"

"You're so tight Kushina!"

"Haru-kun! Harder! Faster! I want more! Give me more!"

Haru was doing just that while she was being pounded wildly in missionary style by him as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room.

"Who's your daddy?"

Haru asked Kushina while talking dirty to her.

"You are!"

"louder!"

"You are!"

"I SAID LOUDER BITCH!"

"YOU'RE MY DADDY GODDAMN IT !" Kushina scream as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room.

"Good you dirty mother fucker! What's my name!?"

"Haru!"

"WHAT!"

"HARU-SAMA! AHHHHHHHHHH SHIT YOU BITCH!"

"God you feel so amazing inside me Haru-kun!"

"Ah!"

"Ahh!"

"shaha my pussy!"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY AHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"

Kushina moaned in ecstasy as she arched her back and played with her breasts while riding him with erratic motions.

"Oh, yes… Yes, yes, yes, yes… That's it. That's it… I'm almost there… Make me cum… I neeeeed to cuuuum…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU FEEL SOFT AGAINST ME AGHHH SHTTSS! "

"YESSS! MY PUSSY! MY PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD HARU-KUN! MORE! HARDER! FASTER! DON'T STOP!" Kushina screamed in pleasure as she starts to squirt and cum

"AHhh! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Haru begins to do as she requests even after she had her first orgasm with his hair covering his eyes as he plays with her breasts and pinched her nipples. He licks her neck much to her ecstasy, as her mouth set into an o then he kissed her passionately as she moaned his mouth and tongue battle with him.

"YES! Play with my breasts and nipples Haru-kuuuuunnn!" She moaned out after they moved away from their heated make out session. Haru picked her up and flipped her over onto her hands and knees before getting right behind her and shoving his cock deep into her wet and hot slit.

"Shaha... my pussy! It's feel so good! Don't stop Haru-kun! It's too fucking good!"

"My womb! Its hitting my damn womb!"

"It's so big! Haru-kun's dick is inside me! It feels so good don't stop!"

"Oh God! It feels sooo gooood!"

"Nahh! Oh! .. Uh! Dah! May! AHH! UUHHH! YAAHA! OOOHHHH!"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY AHHHHH AAAAAAAAA !"

Kushina moaned in ecstasy as she arched her back and played with her breasts while riding him with erratic motions even more than before.

"DAMN!" said Haru as he was pounded by her on top of him.

"AHhh! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

"Yes! Fuck me Harder Haru-kun! Show me what a dirty bitch I really am!"

"Ah ah!"

"You're so tight Kushina!"

"Nuh! Please Ah! Don't say MuMuh! such Aah! things Ohhh! it's Kyah! Yes! Right there! Embarrassing! Nyah!"

"Ah ah shah uh huh!"

They fucked so hard that bed begins to creak and the headboard bangs constantly against the wall.

"Haru-kun! Harder! Faster! I want more! Give me more!"

And more he gave as they begin to switch into a reverse cowgirl style with Kushina bouncing on his dick and Haru thrusting upwards into her pussy.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

she screamed out as she arched her back. Her eyes rolled into her head, her tongue hanging out a fucked stupid expression on her face.

This continued going for my hours with occasional moans, wet noises, skin slapping, bed noises and so on as they did many sexual position that are physically impossible yet they did it. While would seem like it will never end Haru finally came into her, Kushina came all over him.

"Ha ha that's was amazing."

"Yeah it was . "

"Kushina."

"Hm?" Kushina asked laying her head on his chest

"I love you" said Haru gently.

"Oh Haru-kun, that makes me so happy, I love you too." Kushina said happily as moved to kiss gently with love and passion she has for him as he kissed her back.

They kissed for a while,until they moved looking at eachother, then Kushina smiled darkly at him with lust as her long hair covers eyes then lean down to his ear and whispers.

"Who said we were done, you won't be leaving the bed tonight." Kushina said as she nibbled his ear, which causes him to gulp.

The rest of night was filled with sexual noises made by the two lovers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ~ HAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU-KKKKKKKUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

"KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lemon ends.


End file.
